The Assistant spirt Detective
by toboe108
Summary: Harry Potter is stuck in Japan with no memory of who he is. When Yusuke Urameshi finds the haggard looking teen on the street he doesn't know what he is getting into. Then again neither does Harry.
1. Chapter 1

AN - I Adopted this story from Siv The Fish So up till chapter 13 it will his ok so please no hurty, also i dont own any of this till chapter 13 then the plots mine ;)

Chapter 1

Our Hero's P.O.V

The last thing I remembered was…wait a minute what _do_ I remember. All I know is that it is raining and here I sit in this stupid alley. I glance sideways to find myself face to face with a reflection of I guessed was myself. I noticed that my black hair is unusually messy as well as dirty. Two bright green eyes can be spotted from behind a pair of very ugly and mud splattered glasses. My red sweater is soaked all the way through as well as all the other articles of clothing on my attire.

Guess there is no point in just sitting here…might as well keep going. With that I picked myself up off the cold, wet ground to join the bustling crowd. I slowly mosey along as the never-ending stream of people was jostling me.

Many give me a glance before continuing their pointless journey to or from work. Others gave me a look of scorn or disgust as they passed. Then out of the blue came one large man that bowled over me. I hit the pavement with a sickening thud that really hurt.

"Hey kid you okay?" Came a voice from above me. The voice was very masculine sounding as if it belonged to a punk, yet an underlying of concern could be heard. I look up to see a silhouette of a tall man standing directly above me. I blink up at the figure for a second before my body totally gave out and all went black.

When I woke up warm I was surprised, I mean I was in a dark, wet alley. I laid there mulling over yesterdays events. Flashes of sped through my mind like a film in super fast forward mode, then out of the blue came on particular flash of memory. A portly man with a strange stick pointed straight at him before a flash of blinding white light.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelp as pain blinds me as the memory fades as quick as it came. As the pain fades I realize that a large hand is rested on my shoulder. The guy who was watching me like a hawk was actually caring about me! My vision slowly blurs and I fall back onto the bed.

When I come to again I feel something cold against my lips. I feel liquid so I open up my mouth, to receive the ice cold water.

"Thanks." I mutter listlessly turning to face my savior. He had a carefree smile on his lips that made my mouth want to smile too.

"What's your name anyway? He asks setting the glass down next to his chair.

"I don't remember…" Trailed of our hero sadly turning his head away from his savior.

"How about…Hiro?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Yusuke!" Sang a woman in her early thirties bursting into the room. Before stopping short. "Oh who's your friend?"

"Don't you ever knock mother!" Snarled Yusuke glaring at his mom.

"Oh you poor thing what happened to you? My name is Atsuko." She cooed shoving her son out of the way. Hiro pulled a puzzled look at her sudden motherliness directed only at him. "Did you call his parents already?" Asked Yusuke's mom sternly.

"He just woke up!" Snapped Yusuke irritated at his mother's behavior.

"I don't remember." Mutters Hiro startling both Yusuke and his mother.

"What don't you remember?" Asked Yusuke's mom.

"ANYTHING!" Screams Hiro tears of frustration streaming down his face. There was a very brief pause before Yusuke's mother leapt to her feet.

"Then it's settled." She announced to the stunned teenage boys.

"Huh?" Asked both boys at once. Ignoring their question she struck a dramatic pose.

"From this day forth you shall be known as-" Atsuko glanced over at Yusuke for help.

"Hiro."

"Hiro Urameshi!"

"What you can't go deciding things like that out of the blue." Snarled Yusuke standing up.

"Well he has nowhere else to go." Shot back Atsuko getting pretty annoyed. Yusuke's face fell, she had a point.

"Then it's settled! Oh I have to make some phone calls now. Yusuke, make sure Hiro gets a bath and some clean clothes. Oh and don't forget dinner." Order Yusuke and now Hiro's mom before zipping out of the room.

"Wait, what just happened?" Asked Hiro blinking dumbly.

"Seems that mom just adopted you." Replied back Yusuke as if this happened everyday.

"Oh. I see." Was all Hiro could say.

How Atsuko managed to get Hiro enrolled so quickly into school was a total and complete mystery to both Hiro and Yusuke. So here they were dressed in their Junior High uniforms making their way to school They walked all the way there in a comfortable silence. All was well.

But Hiro didn't understand why everyone shirked away the second they saw them coming. It seemed so…familiar. Hiro decided to ignore the gnawing feeling in the back of his brain, he had other things to focus on now.

During lunch Hiro met Kuwabara, Yusuke's rival (best friend). The flaming red hair and almost freakish height were the first things Hiro noticed. They were also the last things Hiro noticed as well.

"You mean this the second time he's done this?" Asked one Kazuma Kuwabara glancing over the cot in the nurse's office. Hiro had fainted for the second time this week.

"Yeah. The first time we met he fainted from exhaustion. This time though he fainted the second he saw you. Man Kuwabara I didn't know you were that ugly." Chuckled Yusuke. Taunting his friend was always a good way to relieve stress.

"Very funny Urameshi. So why did you pick up this kid in the first place anyway?" Asked Kuwabara going un-characteristically serious.

"Right before I found him I felt this massive amount of Spirit Energy. But before I could get there close enough to investigate it had already disappeared. Right after passing the spot where I felt the energy I found him." Explained Yusuke nodding to the prone Hiro stretched out on the Nurse's cot.

"So do you think that Hiro had something to do with Spiritual Energy you felt?" Asked Kuwabara hoping that nothing strange was going to happen so close after the Dark Tournament.

"Yeah, maybe." Thought Yusuke out loud to himself. "Dammit where's Spirit World when you actually need them?" Yelled Yusuke to nobody in particular.

"Aw we missed you too Yusuke." Sang out a girl's voice from the door. There stood Botan dressed as schoolgirl in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yusuke in his normal bored tone.

"I've got a message from Lord Koenma himself about your new Spirit Detective Assistant." Explained the blue hair girl waltzing further into the room.

"Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" Snapped Yusuke not wanting to deal with Spirit World right now. Botan merely smiled at Yusuke before continuing.

"But that's the thing Yusuke. Hiro Urameshi is going to be your new assistant."

Sorry about Out Of Character-ness. Instead of taking Harry to some authority figure the Urameshis just up and adopt him. Sadly enough we all know that is exactly what they'd do too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Yusuke had dragged him out to the middle of nowhere via bus, Hiro didn't know what to think

IMPORTANT NOTICES: This chapter bounces back and forth between England and Japan.

A little info about Harry (Hiro's) fainting spells. There a very good reason he has them, and that be explained shortly…I think. Japan's lack of proper wizards will be touched on in the same chapter as the fainting spells.

As for all those yaoi requests…Harry with whom?

When Yusuke had dragged him out to the middle of nowhere via bus, Hiro didn't know what to think. Every time he'd lean over to ask where Yusuke was taking him Yusuke would huff loudly. When Hiro had finally reached the top of the massive amount of stairs he stopped.

"Alright, that's it! I am not taking another step until you tell me where are we going." Snarled Hiro glaring at his older brother. Yusuke promptly ignored his little brother as he made his way towards the temple.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Yelled Hiro getting even more upset by the second. "YUSUKE!"

"WHO'S OUT HERE MAKING ALL THAT RACKET?!" Yelled an old woman stepping out of the temple. She was tiny and grumpy looking. Her face turned into a mixture between surprise and happiness when she spotted Yusuke.

"If it isn't my favorite dimwit."

"Nice to see you too grandma." Shot back Yusuke with no real venom.

'Grandma?' Thought Hiro as the old woman spotted him.

"Who's that?"

"That's just my little brother, Hiro. I brought him here to train." Informed Yusuke folding his arms behind his head.

"I thought I said I was going to only take one apprentice, remember? Hold on, when did you get siblings." Snapped the old woman irritably. Yusuke simply waved her off.

"Relax. I didn't say you have to train him. Besides _when_ I got him isn't important. Are you coming or not?" Explained Yusuke before yelling over his shoulder at Hiro.

"You drag me outta bed on a _Sunday_. Throw me on a three hour-long bus ride to the middle of nowhere to get yelled at by your Grandmother. I think I deserve an explanation." Ranted Hiro thoroughly pissed by this point.

"I said we were here to train." Replied back Yusuke in his normal bored tone.

"Training to do what?" Yells Hiro exasperatedly, this was really getting old.

"Use Spirit Energy."

"Say wha'?"

Minister of Magic Fudge was still a little giddy about his most recent accomplishment, silencing Harry Potter. It was quite a clever plan really.

It seemed almost too simple to send an owl to the Dursley family telling them that will never have to worry about dealing with their nephew anymore. The boy didn't suspect a thing when two of his subordinates disguised as the Dursley family picked him up from the train station. Potter never saw the stunning spell coming. After a very powerful memory charm Fudge whisked Potter away to the only country in the world where there wasn't a firm grip on underage magic. Japan. The Muggles of Japan had so badly ruined the wizarding populous that fully trained wizards were rare.

Fudge felt a slight twinge of guilt when he wondered about Potter's fate, but then he'd remembered how desperate the fully trained wizards of Japan are for apprentices. Now that was out of the way it was time tom work on the Operation Hogwarts project. Lead by none other than the woman who helped conjure up and executed the Silencing of Harry Potter plan, Deloris Umbridge.

It took a lot of convincing (and a little manhandling) to get Hiro inside Genkai's temple. So right in front of the giant Buhda statue did Yusuke explain spiritual energy, demons were going to be a later topic. Genkai sat a little ways away listening in to make sure Yusuke didn't screw up any important details.

"So basically all humans have Spiritual Energy, but only a handful of people can actually use it?" Asked Hiro glancing briefly down at his hands.

"Yep." Nodded Yusuke.

"And I am going to learn not only how to tap into my Spirit Energy, but fight with it as well."

"Well that's the plan anyway." Repiled back Yusuke sounding as though there was a chance that the whole could be a giant waste of time. Hiro went silent.

"Welp, now that that's taken care of we can start training." Announced Yusuke getting up. Hiro looked up palely at his brother.

"What kind of training?" Asked Hiro already dreading the answer.

"The usual punching, kicking, balancing on spikes." Trailed of Yusuke mysteriously.

"Spikes?!" Squeaked Hiro suddenly wishing Yusuke had left him in that alley.

"Yeah, but we wont be doing that until after you learn to use you Spirit Energy." Waved of Yusuke as if it was nothing.

"Oh joy." Muttered Hiro bitterly. Master Genkai gave a sadistic chuckle at the remark.

For the first time in the history of the Order of the Phoenix were the children invited in one of the meetings. Dumbledore was standing at the head of the long table in the Black's kitchen. The children had a sinking feeling as to why they were present. Harry was recently declared missing after not answering any of his mail. When Harry's Muggle relatives were questioned about it they replied rudely back that someone from "their lot" had already picked him up.

The very first thing that came to their minds at that statement was the Dark Lord. So now ever day Harry was gone they felt the little grains of hope that he was still alive slip away. It was only because Dumbledore urged everyone that Harry was alive that prevented everyone from getting depressed.

"Do you remember anything strange or off about Harry the day he disappeared?" Asked Dumbledore fishing for even the slightest clue now. Stupid Ministry had insisted that in a state of hysteria Harry had merely ran away. Harry had to be alive, and Dumbledore was the only person who knew that for a fact.

Hiro had started his training at the beginning of July and it was now the seventh of September. Hiro had made incredible progress with his physical training. As for the Spiritual Energy training not so much. What boggled both Yusuke and Genkai was that he could focus the energy just fine, but when it came releasing it there was trouble. It seemed no matter what Yusuke had tried nothing was working to release the Energy trapped in his brother's body.

Hiro was starting to get depressed at this point. When it was time to go to their weekly training session at Genkai's place Hiro suggested that they should just drop his training. That earned him a wallop on the noggin. So now Hiro was on the bus to Genkai's with both a dower mood _and_ a headache.

"Puu?" Asked Puu looking up at him front Hiro's lap. The first time he met Puu was when just barely recovered from meeting Keiko. Meeting Keiko was a lot what happened when he met Kuwabara, he fainted. The flash of colors and the biting headache before blacking out were the same too. After reawakening after the now third time he fainted Yusuke and everyone else felt that Puu should always be with him. Speaking of Puu Hiro glanced to see the little spirit beast was still staring up at him.

"I'm ok Puu. Just have a little bit of a headache from when Yusuke hit me." Explained Hiro smiling down at the little creature. Satisfied with his answer Puu looked around for something else to stare at.

"Are you coming or not?" Asked Yusuke getting up to get off the bus. Hiro scrambled after his brother. As much as he loved his older brother, Yusuke could really be a jerk some days.

Now that bit about Dumbledore knowing Harry is alive is because of the prophecy. Don't be afraid to tell me there is a plot hole or something of that nature.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

September first indeed was a sad day for Hogwarts

What is a thousand plus words per chapter not good enough? I think its pretty good for updating once a month…maybe not on this story…

UN-BETAED (9-13-08)

September first indeed was a sad day for Hogwarts. Well, for the friends of Harry Potter anyway. Two months had passed and there was still no sign of Harry anywhere.

"Its like he vanished." Mumbled Neville Longbottom in a pained voice to Hermione and Ron. The duo had just finished recounting all the places that Harry could've been and that all locations had come up empty.

"We know. And there is nothing we can do about it!" Snarled Ron slamming his fist on the table. Everyone within earshot went quiet, their heads all bowed in gloom. The silence didn't last long as the new line of first years entered the Great Hall. Praying that Harry would come back safely that's how the school year started.

Albus Dumbledore knew what the Ministry of Magic was doing sending in that Umbridge woman. They were trying to setup a base inside of Hogwarts and slowly take over from the inside. It was simply just too much to handle. First Lord Voldemort returns, then Harry goes missing and now this!

Dumbledore blinked for a second. If it were a snake it would've bit him. _Of course_ the blame lied with Umbridge and the Ministry. Harry was a very important figure in Wizarding society even with the Daily Prophet's slander people would still believe Harry over the Ministry. Since Fudge didn't have enough cunning to fill a thimble someone else had to have come up with the idea. Umbridge on the other hand, was so vindictive in nature that she could have easily become a Death Eater under the right circumstances.

Yes all the pieces fit together perfectly. Now that he had that figure out he now had to figure out the more pressing matter, what did they do to Harry? Picking up a quill Dumbledore penned two short letters. Standing up Dumbledore made his way towards Fawk's perch. The phoenix lazily opened one his eyes.

"I know its late old friend, but this is an urgent matter. I need you to give these letters to Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shackbolt for me." Instructed Dumbledore placing one note in Fawke's beak the other in his talon. With a flare of fire the phoenix was gone.

Dumbledore made his way back towards his desk to wait. Settling into his chair he waited for the others to arrive. With a flash of phoenix fire and two flares from the fireplace everyone was there.

"Please tell me you've found something." Begged Arthur Weasley the second he exited the floo network. Kingsley remained silent to hear the Headmaster's answer. With a heavyhearted sigh Dumbledore settled himself further into his chair.

"I haven't found any hard evidence, but I have a theory." Explained Dumbledore to the two men standing in front of his desk. "I need you to focus your attention on the comings and goings of Dolores Umbridge."

"You think she has something to do with Potter's disappearance?" Asked the Auror speaking for the first time.

"Indeed I do. She has an awful lot to gain from Harry's disappearance and the timing is just too perfect." Listed off Dumbledore carefully. "But like I said it is just a theory, that's where you two come in. I need you both to look for any unusual activity that surrounds Umbridge. No matter how small or irrelevant it may seem it might be a clue. If we are lucky we can see if she even knows anything or not."

"Doesn't sound like a lot to go off of." Muttered Arthur out loud.

"Its not. But it's all we have for now." Replied back Dumbledore gravely. "I just hope wherever Harry is that he is ok."

Hiro was furious at his older brother. This was the third time this week that Yusuke managed to land himself detention.

"I really shouldn't be surprised anymore Pu." Commented Hiro as they left the school grounds. Everyone else had left for the day so no one was around to witness Hiro talking to a 'stuffed toy'. "I mean he only skips gym ever chance he gets. Honestly I don't see why… he'd mop the floor with those basketball jerks. Oh well I guess it can't be helped."

"If you keep talking to yourself people will think you're crazy." Came a slick voice from behind him. Hiro turned to see five guys from the neighboring Junior High smirking at him.

"What do you want?" Snapped Hiro irritably; he was not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"I guess the rumors about Urameshi's brother carrying around a plush toy like a little girl were true. Looks like this is gunna be easy eh it boss?" Snickered the punk farthest to the left.

"Once we cream Urameshi's brother our reputations will sky rocket! We'll be the kings of the town." Declared the leader loudly. The other four teens whooped as if they had already won.

"Are you guys for real?" Asked Hiro dryly. Ignoring Hiro's comment the leader gained composure over his gang again.

"Lets get this over with. GET HIM!" Commanded leader and the other guys charged. Leaping into action Hiro threw down his bag to free up his right hand. Gaining a tighter grip on Pu with his left Hiro clobbered the gang members without so much as a scratch. Compared to sparing with Yusuke and Master Genkai these guys were a piece of cake. Turning to pick up his things Hiro didn't see the gang leader get up off the floor. Before Hiro had a chance to react there a cold switchblade pressed against his throat.

"Not so cocky now eh punk?" Taunted the gang leader into Hiro's ear. "We were just going to beat you up but now it looks like that would be too good for someone like you. Maybe if I cut off your ear you would take us more seriously."

The blade was now ghosting the bottom part of Hiro's ear at this point. Hiro's breath was coming in at quick, swallow increments and his brain had turned numb.

"No." Whispered Hiro.

"What was that punk?" Asked the leader the knife blade actually cutting the skin. With the small yet sharp pain of the cut the world rushed back into focus again.

"STOP!" Shouted Hiro closing his eyes against the sound of rushing wind that filled his senses. When the wind had stopped had stopped it took a second for Hiro to regained his bearings. He could no longer feel the knife blade or his attacker's foul breath on the back of his neck anymore. Opening his eyes Hiro looked over his shoulder to see where his attacker had gone. A few feet beyond his cronies laid Hiro attacker.

His breath catching Hiro stood dazed, wondering where the fierce wind had come from and why wasn't he knocked back when it blew through.

"That was weird…" Stated Hiro to no body.

"PU!" Replied the blue spirit beast still tight in Hiro's grip. Jerking out of his train of thought Hiro maneuvered Pu to get a better look at him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Pu shook his head no and Hiro gave a sigh of relief.

Bee-bee-beep

Bee-bee-beep

"Gah it's that late already?" Shouted Hiro to himself as he turned off the alarm off his watch. "Aw man I'm gunna miss my show!" With his life threatening situation forgotten about Hiro raced home to catch his anime.

Harry is not an Otaku! He just doesn't have fighting on the brain 24/7 like Yusuke. Also I just don't see Harry as being the lets-sit-here-and-contemplate-the-wonders-of-the-universe type. That's Kurama and possibly Hiei. Now if I left out any of Harry's usual mannerisms please let me know (preferably with an example to back it up). Any others issues you might have also have to be backed up or I will simply ignore you. Don't just say its cliché and that be the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For things such as measurements I will have the Custom Units (the American measuring system) at the bottom of the fic

For things such as measurements I will have the Custom Units (the American measuring system) at the bottom of the fic. Since everywhere else uses the metric I thought it would be more appropriate. This chapter is kinda angsty…sorry.

Uploaded: 10-22-08

"What news do you have for me Severus?" Asked Professor Dumbledore for what seemed like the millionth time. On the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk sat Professor Snape. Both men look exhausted and slightly peaky. It was the first Saturday of the school year, and so much had already happened.

"The Dark Lord is starting to become restless. He deeply believes that you are the one hiding Potter and are possibly training him." Informed Snape gritted his teeth as another after shock of pain raced though him. Lord Voldemort disliked bad news and wasn't afraid to 'shoot-the-messenger'.

"Very well then Severus. You're dismissed." Sighed Professor Dumbledore taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his crooked nose. It was yet another dead-end in the never-ending search for Harry Potter. Albus felt the old grudge against Muggles begin to stir deep within him as thoughts of the real cause of this mess surfaced. Never before did he hate his decision to leave Harry with his aunt and uncle as he did now.

According to Harry's aunt and uncle someone from _their_ lot had sent them a letter saying they would no longer have to look after the boy. Being the worst sort of guardians they were thought nothing of the safety of their nephew and promptly burned it after reading it, never to give it another thought again. After squeezing out all the information he could get out them Albus left the Dursley home, but not before leaving a few well-chosen words that were along the lines of; for your sake he better be ok.

Taking out a little bit of frustration on the horrid Mr. and Mrs. Dursley didn't seem to help his mood at all. Over the summer it felt as if they more time to find Harry, but once school rolled around every day seemed less hopeful than the last. Miss. Granger's grades had slipped to the point of almost failing but she didn't seem to care. Mr. Ronald Weasley had been eating very little at mealtime as of late Neville Longbottom was officially prohibited to go into the potions lab until he snapped out of whatever stupor he had placed himself in.

Albus did not dare to think about the effect Harry's absence had on the weaker students. Folding his hands Albus sent a silent prayer to whatever deity that may be listening for some sign as to where Harry might be. An eagle owl swooped into the office as if to answer that exact prayer.

Without the children at the headquarters the Black House seemed more empty and foreboding than ever. Sirius seemed to have slipped into deep depression when he heard about Harry's disappearance. If Molly Weasley didn't force Sirius to eat at least one meal a day, Dumbledore was sure that the poor man would starve while staring at the wall all day.

When Dumbledore arrived he found the Head Auror Kingsley sitting at the dining table.

"You have some information for me?" Asked the Dumbledore sitting down hastily. Kingsley nodded as he slid some documents towards Professor Dumbledore.

"I was passing by two workers from the Improper Use of Magic Department when I overheard their argument out that case." Informed the Auror as Dumbledore began to read the documents.

"The Trace spell had picked up some underage magic in the country of Japan. And we both know that the only child missing from Hogwarts is…"

"My little brother, the Otaku." Exclaimed Yusuke coming up from behind Hiro. Yusuke had just returned home from his after school detention. Without looking away from the TV screen Hiro managed to shout back a witty retort of "I am not!"

Yusuke gave a smirked as he bent down to ruffle Hiro's hair roughly.

"Whatever you say Hiro. Whatever you say." Teased Yusuke before straightening up into a stretch. "So where's mom?"

"She left a note for us on the table." Replied Hiro lightly, welcoming the change in topic. Sure enough there was a note with the words 'Dear Boys' in very girly handwriting.

_Dear Boys,_

_I'm going out for some drinks tonight so don't wait up for me. I left some money to buy food with._

_Love Mom _

"Mother of the year, she ain't." Declared Yusuke glaring at the note. "Well she left two-thousand and twenty-three yen. Looks like we're having ramen tonight."

"Again?" Asked Hiro more annoyed at Yusuke choice than mad.

"Well you're so picky it hard to find something you just won't poke at all night." Retorted Yusuke with a pause. Hiro had taken a deep breath to argue back when someone rang the doorbell.

Yusuke opened the door using his best go-away-or-die look to chase off any solicitors. The evil look melted off Yusuke's face when he realized who was actually at the door.

"Kurama. What are you doing here?" Questioned Yusuke stepping aside to let his friend in.

"May we discuss this in your room? Its about your brother." Asked Kurama in his normal serious tone. Yusuke gave a confused nod and made a quick gesture for Kurama to go into the room. Once the redhead was out of Hiro's line of sight Yusuke called out to Hiro.

"Hey Hiro!" Yelled Yusuke hoping his brother could hear him.

"What?" Called back Hiro.

"I changed my mind, run to the convenient store and grab something for dinner."

"Ok. Who was at the door?" Inquired Hiro getting up from in front of the TV.

"Oh it was just a solicitor." Waved Yusuke as if to waft away Hiro question. Yusuke knew that if he didn't lie to Hiro he would overhear whatever Kurama said on accident. Hiro took the dinner money, slipped on his shoes, and left to pick up some cheap food.

When Yusuke entered the room Kurama was already sitting at the glass table. Sitting across form this friend Yusuke got right down to business.

"We have half an hour before Hiro gets back so start talking."

"Do you still have the clothes Hiro wore when you found him?" Inquired Kurama folding his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, but we washed them. What does that have top do with anything?" Yusuke furrowed his brows at the question.

"A lot actually. May I see them?"

"Uh sure." Agreed Yusuke getting up to collect the articles of clothing. Kurama immediately went for the tag on the shirt.

Ok so this chapter was going to be longer than this but I have a question for all my non-united states readers out there. Are your clothing tags written in your country's official language?

For all those concerned with my lacking in updates please visit my profile page for details.


End file.
